brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Glatorian Arena
Glatorian Arena is an online game released on February 25, 2009 for the Bara Magna storyline on Bionicle's official website. It has since had two sequels, Glatorian Arena II and Glatorian Arena III. Controls X - Light attack which is quick but deals little damage. C - Heavy attack which is powerful but requires a few seconds. V - Thornax, which is the most powerful attack depending on how much it is charged. The charge is represented by a blue meter. Space - Parrying and healing. Spikeball Game X - Pass the ball and switch player. Space - Shoot and steal the ball, which initiates a tug-of-war like game. Repeatedly pressing space until the bar reaches green will allow the player to possess the ball. However, if it reaches red, the ball is lost to the Skrall Leagues Rookie Veteran Copper Silver Golden Characters Playable Characters: * Gresh (Default) * Tarix * Malum * Strakk * A Vorox * A Skrall Spikeball In Spikeball, you control two identical Jungle Tribe Glatorian playing against two Skrall. The Outskirt Arena Here, you can see and talk with Raanu, Tarduk, Berix, Atakus, and Metus. You can also talk to a Zesk, but they are all antisocial. Codes You can enter a B.I.O code from the canisters of any Glatorian, except Gresh, as he is the default character, into the unlock code entry area, and will unlock the Character for play. Award and medals The game features 45 different achievements to earn. Below is a list of the achievements. * Brawler - Winning a Challenge fight. * Street Fighter! - Winning ten Challenge fights. * Melee Master! - Winning twenty-five Challenge fights. * Spiker! - Winning a Spikeball match. * Blaster! - Winning five Spikeball matches. * Master Spikeballer! - Winning ten Spikeball matches. * Chatterbox - Having talked to all Agori. * Scholar - Having exhausted all topics with all Agori. * Medal of Exploration - Having talked to three Agori. * Punching Bag - Losing ten Challenge fights. * Jabberwocky - Hitting with twenty light attacks in one fight. * Heavy Handed - Hitting with ten heavy attacks in one fight. * Blaster's Badge - Hitting with three Thornax attacks in one fight. * Sniper - Focusing on Mind and Agility. * Tanker! - Focusing on Strength and Toughness. * Destructor - Focusing on Strength and Mind. * Defender - Focusing on Agility and Toughness. * Bulldog - Focusing on Toughness and Mind. * Medal of Heroism - Taking severe damage and still win a fight. * Medal of Honor - Completing all head-to-head fights. * Legion of Merit - Having won five other awards. * Medal of Resilience - Winning a fight without losing heath. * Medal of Power - Taking down an opponent with five hits. * Medal of Resistance - Winning a spikeball match without opponent scoring. * Rookie - Completing the Rookie League. * Veteran - Completing the Veteran League. * Captain - Completing the Copper League. * Master! - Completing the Silver League. * Champion! - Completing the Golden League. * Elemental Destructor - Beating the same opponent three times. * Dehydrator - Beating Tarix ten times across all leagues. * Jungle Shredder - Beating Gresh ten times across all leagues. * Fire Extinguisher - Beating Malum ten times across all leagues. * Ice Breaker - Beating Strakk ten times across all leagues. * Molder of Clay - Beating Vorox ten times across all leagues. * Rock Smasher - Beating Skrall ten times across all leagues. * Skrall's Bane - Defeating Skrall in single combat. * Medal of Faith - Spending fifteen points on Mind. * Medal of Hardness - Spending fifteen points on Toughness. * Medal of Nimbleness - Spending fifteen points on Agility. * Medal of Titan's Strength - Spending fifteen points on Strength. * Mentalist - Spending twenty-five points on Mind. * Ninja! - Spending twenty-five points on Agility. * Pain Dealer - Spending twenty-five points on Strength. * Unbreakable - Spending twenty-five points on Toughness. Category:BIONICLE Category:Online Games